The mobile phone communication network (hereinafter, mobile network) of a mobile telephone service provider (hereinafter, mobile business operator) includes a plurality of network nodes. A mobile phone terminal of a mobile phone service subscriber (hereinafter, subscriber) transmits and receives packet data to and from an external network such as the Internet, or the like, via the plurality of network nodes.
The mobile service providers work on maintaining the quality of packet data communication experienced by the subscribers by analyzing and controlling the traffic at the mobile network. For example, JP 2003-111135 A discloses a wireless network control apparatus designed to improve the connectivity to the mobile network, wherein when congestion in the mobile network is detected, the volume of traffic inflow from the mobile telephone terminals causing the congestion is reduced by reducing the number of RNC wireless links comprising the mobile network so as to limit the above stated congestion in order to improve the connectivity of other mobile telephone terminals connecting to the mobile network.